Sougo Tokiwa (Future)
|-|Sougo Tokiwa(Future)= |-|Oma Zi-O= Summary Sougo Tokiwa (常磐ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo) is the future version of his present day self who rules the Earth in 2068 as Oma Zi-O (オーマジオウ Ōma Jiō), alternatively spelled Ohma Zi-O, and also referred to as the Demon King (魔王 Ma Ō) by the characters of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B physically, likely higher. At least 2-C, possibly 2-B with powers. Name: Sougo Tokiwa, Oma Zi-O Origin: Kamen Rider Zi-O Gender: Male Age: 68 Classification: Demon King, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Has all Heisei Kamen Rider's powers which makes him the strongest Heisei Kamen Rider, Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Senses other parallel worlds such as knowing everything his younger self is doing in the present, and recognizing Hiryu's timeline overwrite effect), Portal Creation (Creates a time portal to send his younger self back to his current time), Summoning (Summons Rider clones to fight alongside him), Power Mimicry (He can use all Heisei Kamen Riders' powers), Existence Erasure (Completely destroys a time and space, also vanished an army of Resistance), Time Manipulation (He completely controls power of time such as stop and reverse a time as well), Creation (Creates his own Ridewatch and give it to his younger self and rebuild the new world), Age Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Bestows power to Tsukoyomi's Ridewatch to make her become a Kamen Rider), Causality Manipulation and Telekinesis (Is able to manipulate Causality to walk and run in the air as well as control anything he wishes, he can hurl an army of Time Mazines into each other with his telekinesis), Regeneration (Oma Zi-O has such a high degree of healing that it would seem that he takes no damage even though the opponent severely and massively overwhelms him. Will never accumulate damage as well), BFR (His sash can unleash an Energy Wave with a range of 4km that can send anything it touches to Alternate Dimensions), Statistics Amplification and Density Manipulation (Much like Genm level Billion, Oma Zi-O is able to freely set his damage potential to any value he wishes by changing the Density and Weight of his strikes), Power Nullification (All damage dealt to Oma Zi-O is atrophied and negated by an unknown amount), Information Analysis (Can instantly measure the specifications of an attack and information on the attacker which is immediately sent to Oma Zi-O's Helmet), Reality Warping, Resistance to Power Absorption and Power Nullification, Immortality (Type 1,3,4,6,8) and Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level physically (Superior than Grand Zi-O and stated it himself that Zi-O hasn't truly acquired all of the Heisei Kamen Rider's powers. Likely matched against Zi-O Trinity who never existed in his own era), likely higher (Stronger than other Heisei Riders as he is the strongest Heisei Kamen Rider). At least Low Multiverse level (Stated by himself, his power completely destroys a time and space), possibly Multiverse level with powers (Stated by Sento that their world exists alongside other parallel worlds, which are countless.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Keeps up with Grand Zi-O), likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: At least Solar System level, likely higher Stamina: Nigh-Infinite (Would be able to function semi-permanently in any battle as no damage will accumulate and stamina is simply how stressed or damage one's muscles are. In addition, Oma Zi-O's middle sash is said to generate and provide Sougo with a seemingly inexhaustible supply of biological energy) Range: Extended melee range. Up to 4 Kilometers with BFR. Universal. Standard Equipment: * Oma Zi-O Driver: Transformation device. Oma Zi-O possesses a gold-colored and possibly modified variant of it. * Ridewatch Holder: Oma Zi-O possesses a gold-colored variant of this. * Ridewatches: Transformation trinkets. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (He can handle all Heisei Kamen Riders, even his younger self as he knows everything about his past) Weaknesses: He will be erased from existence if his younger self's Ziku Driver is destroyed or he dies. Note: As he uses all Heisei Kamen Riders' powers, it is not recommended to make VS matches with him until all Heisei Kamen Riders' Profiles are complete. Gallery Meeting_older_self.png|Meeting older self Fight_against_grand_zi-o.png|Fight against Grand Zi-O Fought_against_trinity.jpg|Fight against Zi-O Trinity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Kings Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Density Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers